Godzilla (Godzilla: The Forgotten Kingdom)
Godzilla (Japanese: ゴジラ- Gojira) is a Kaiju and the titular character in Godzilla: The Forgotten Kingdom. Name The name "Godzilla" is a transliteration of Gojira (ゴジラ?), a combination of two Japanese words: gorira (ゴリラ?), meaning "gorilla", and kujira (鯨 or クジラ), meaning "whale". Appearance Godzilla's design is heavily inspired by his Heisei incarnation but his dorsal fins are designed after his Millennium incarnation (particularly the Mire-Goji and Kiryu-Goji designs). He has grooved, charcoal gray skin with a lighter gray underbelly. His eyes glow a fiery orange and red and will also glow either bright blue or bright red when utilizing his Atomic attacks. Personality Godzilla is incredibly short-tempered and easy to anger. He also holds a strong grudge against humanity for turning him into who he is following the H-Bomb testings in the South Pacific which burned his skin. He does, however, hold a great deal of respect for Mothra, in fact, Mothra is the only Kaiju Godzilla respects. Origins This incarnation of Godzilla shares a similar backstory with the 1954 incarnation and the Heisei incarnation in that he was a bridge between land-dwelling and sea-dwelling life exposed to radiation from the H-Bomb testings in the 50's. However, instead of being a dinosaur, this version of Godzilla started off as a pliosaur with the unique ability to rapidly adapt to any alteration in its environment. When he was exposed to the H-Bomb testings, his body underwent a violent, rapid adaptation that forced him to grow in size, turned his flippers into arms and legs, and granted him the ability to absorb, emit, and even weaponize radiation. After regenerating from the Oxygen Destroyer, Godzilla grew from 50 meters to a towering roughly 110 meters. Data Godzilla = Godzilla Stats *Height: 110 meters *Length: 177 meters *Weight: 99,634 tons Powers and Abilities *'Atomic State': Godzilla can enter a volcanic "Atomic State" to access his atomic abilities. Whenever he does this, his dorsal fins, eyes, tail segments, chest, and thighs glow either blue or orange depending on what attack he's using. **'Atomic Breath': Godzilla can release a stream of super heated, radioactive plasma from his mouth. This can either be used as a flamethrower meant to burn or push back opponents or can be shrunken to a small-lance like blast that has a far greater explosive force. **'Nuclear Pulse': Godzilla can utilize a powerful shockwave which can damage anything close to him and push enemies back in a 50 meter radius. The closer an object is to him, the greater and more devastating the effect. ***'Super Nuclear Pulse': In his orange Atomic State, Godzilla's Nuclear Pulse is larger and has far greater damage and distance extending to a hundred meter radius. **'Cherenkov's Fist': Godzilla can channel the energy needed to fuel his Atomic Breath or Nuclear Pulse into his claws and deliver the explosive force of a small nuclear bomb. **'Plasma Wave': Godzilla can channel the energy needed for his Atomic Breath or Nuclear Pulse and release it out his tail in an energized wave which can level anything in a kilometer radius. **'Spiral Fire Ray': When Godzilla goes into his orange Atomic State, his Atomic Breath turns orange with yellow and purple lightning which is twice as strong as his normal Atomic Breath, proving powerful enough to hurt even King Ghidorah who otherwise shrugged off his blue breath. **'Volcanic Temperatures': In his orange Atomic State, Godzilla gives off temperatures at an excess of 1200 degrees Fahrenheit. **'Radiation Emission': In his first incursion in 1954, Godzilla could emit large, potentially fatal doses of radiation from his body. This seems to have disappeared in later years as it was implied it was his body getting used to the changes forced upon it by the Hydrogen Bomb testings. *'Unique Cellular Structure and Durability': Godzilla's cells (labeled G-Cells) enable him to heal from wounds which would otherwise prove fatal. However, the extent of how quick his wounds regenerate depends on the damage as it took him until 1964 to fully regenerate from being a skeleton after exposure to the Oxygen Destroyer. He is also incredibly durable such as being able to survive a fall from the stratosphere with only being temporarily stunned upon impact or survive crushing depths of the sea. His G-Cells also enable him to adapt and contain mutagenic properties which resulted in the rise of Kaiju such as Biollante, Orga, and SpaceGodzilla. *'Intelligence': Godzilla displays near simian level intelligence such as when he fought King Ghidorah and used a piece of Mu building as a rudimentary weapon against the three-headed dragon. *'Radiation absorption': While he is carnivorous in nature, Godzilla can also feed on sources of radiation. *'Amphibiousness' - Godzilla has an amphibious lifestyle, as he spends half his life in water and the other on land. He is as adept a fighter underwater as he is on land. Capable of swimming by undulating his tail like a crocodile, Godzilla is able to breathe underwater through gills in his lungs, occasionally hibernating in the ocean depths. He can swim a speeds of up to 200 knots, outrunning even the fastest naval vessel. *'Tail': Godzilla's tail acts as a fifth limb, being able to help him swim and support his massive body in addition to his powerful skeletal structure. It also serves as a powerful weapon akin to a crocodile tail. Weaknesses * Although Godzilla possesses a rapid healing factor, a critical damage will take several minutes to heal completely, enough time for a capable foe to deal another critical blow. * It is implied Godzilla's orange Atomic State is extremely draining for him and he only goes into this state as a last resort. ** Likewise, Godzilla only goes into his Atomic State rather sparingly. It is not as draining as his orange Atomic State, but it will take its toll on him eventually. Trivia *This is the first theatrical Godzilla to be portrayed via hand-drawn animation. *This is the first movie to showcase Godzilla's carnivorous nature onscreen. *While in his orange Atomic State, Godzilla strongly resembles DesuGoji (or Burning Godzilla). *This Godzilla's origins shares traits with various incarnations in the past such as Shodai-Goji (the bridge between land and sea-faring beasts), the Heisei Godzilla (a prehistoric reptile mutated by the H-Bomb testings), and Shin-Goji (had to rapidly adapt his body to accommodate the violent, rapid changes to himself and his environment). *As opposed to being a dinosaur or archosaur, this version of Godzilla is rather a hyper-evolved pliosaur.